


𝐲/𝐧❜𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐦

by rintarousgirlfriend



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinks, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Simp Y/N, Textfic, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintarousgirlfriend/pseuds/rintarousgirlfriend
Summary: one-shots with the haikyuu boys in a gc with their favorite girl y/n! literally anything i think of tbh // this is 100% nsfw simply because i have a dirty whore-knee mind and it shows (y/n gets with everyone basically) you're welcomeif i have the motivation and get requests, i might write out like 'actual' chapters instead of it being just text messages!(updates whenever)social media in chapter 2!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. welcome to hell

hi and welcome to my random haikyuu chatfic! this is just for fun and when i don't have the motivation to work on my other stories. it'll have really any characters that i think of doing random shit. this is inspired by the 'haikyuu texts' on youtube because i stay up at night reading them all the fucking time

i ngl i have no idea how to add pictures to stories so this will be meme free—as much as that pains me.

i'll say it rn to clear things up // because this book will include sexual content and adult topics (drugs, etc) this will be if they were in college // i'd say 18+ but i'm 17 so maybe not LMAO-

drop requests for anything you want to see: ships, scenarios, tea, WHATEVER YOUR BEAUTIFUL MINDI CONJURES UP!!!!

p.s. i have bias toward certain boys sdfkjdsf #sunasupremacy

p.p.s. chapters will vary in length :)

OKAY ENJOY ILY BAE


	2. 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // this isn't everyone! but the mains at least. //

**𝗢𝗽𝗲𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗮𝗰𝘁𝘀?**

**|**

> 𝖸𝖤𝖲 < 𝖭𝖮

───

𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨…

───

Akinori Konoha : konohoe

Akiteru Tsukishima : onii-chan 😏

Aran Ojiro : melanin king

Asahi Azumane : hood bf

Atsumu Miya : ctrl-C(ute)

Chikara Enoshinta : daichi jr

Eita Semi : punk boy semi 🖤

Hajime Iwaizumi : oikawa’s top

Hitoka Yachi : panic lesbian

Issei Matsukawa : twin flame #1 🤞🏼

Ittetsu Takeda : panic gay

Kanji Koganegawa : angry bird type beat

Kei Tsukishima : tsuck my dick

Keiji Akaashi : prettiest boy ✨🌸

Keishin Ukai : daddy nicotine addiction

Kenjiro Shirabu : not the BAYANG

Kenma Kozume : poggers femboy

Kentarou Kyoutani : woof woof arf bark

Kiyoko Shimuzu : goddess lesbian

Kiyoomi Sakusa : heeHEE 🧼

Kourai Hoshiumi : off brand killua

Koushi Sugawara : big bro suga

Koutarou Bokuto : thick ass owl

Lev Haiba : 🗼

Morisuke Yaku : tiny ball of rage

Osamu Miya : ctrl-v

Rintarou Suna : smoke me out plz 👩🏻🦽

Ryunosuke Tanaka : cursed heterosexual

Saeko Tanaka : gays can’t drive 🆘

Satori Tendou : non-pedo hisoka

Shigeru Yahaba : yahaBAE

Shinsuke Kita : wine mom

Shouyou Hinata : ginger lives matter

Tadashi Yamaguchi : gucci

Tetsurou Kuroo : femboy enthusiast

Tobio Kageyama : 👑 shit

Touru Oikawa : shiratorizawa hate account

Wakatoshi Ushijima : old mcdonald

Yuu Nishinoya : libero carried 🧑🏻🦲

Yuuji Terushima : tongue piercing shawty

───

𝘕𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to request concepts/characters/etc! you can comment on here or send me a message on any of my social medias:
> 
> tumblr: rintarousgirlfriend  
> twitter: nieceelise  
> wattpad: rintarousgirlfriend  
> tiktok: r1ntarousgirlfriend  
> discord: rintarousgirlfriend#3458


	3. 𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐬

#  **ball enthusiasts**

2:19am

**y/n**

good morning faggots

**tsuck my dick**

shut the fuck up

**big bro suga**

TSUKISHIMA KEI

**cursed heterosexual**

be nice to y/n

she’s sexc

**y/n**

listen to the bald man he is wise

**ginger lives matter**

i always do

**👑 shit**

that’s some bullshit

**libero carried 🧑🏻🦲**

whatever you say y/n bae

_ as soon as y/n began as kiyoko’s replacement manager, nishinoya switched up and fell for you immediately. tanaka remained loyal to kiyoko. _

**y/n**

boy- i will hate crime you

**libero carried 🧑🏻🦲**

🤐

**gucci belt**

y/n are you seriously just waking up

**tsuck my dick**

yams i thought you said you were going to sleep

**gucci belt**

sorry tsukki 🥺 i got sucked into tiktok

**y/n**

not the bottom emoji-

gross.

**narita (?)**

said the volleyball whore

**y/n**

who are you again?

sorry ig the bench is kinda blurry

**hood bf**

i-

**captain**

what asahi said ^

**cursed homosexual**

i just witnessed a murder

**tsuck my dick**

and you say i’m the asshole

bruh look at y/n

**ginger lives matter**

y/n is so pretty!

**y/n**

shoyo chill before i kiss you 😡

**👑 shit**

don’t touch him

you’ll just make him gross

**libero carried 🧑🏻🦲**

pack it up sakusa 😳

**y/n**

that reminds me!

i came here for a reason

**tsuck my dick**

to annoy us?

**y/n**

you could say that

_ y/n added 15 people to the group chat. _

**big bro suga**

oh fuck

**captain**

suga watch your mouth

**big bro suga**

make me

**y/n**

😳

**shiratorizawa hate account**

yahoo bitches

**oikawa’s top**

you can’t just say hello like a normal person?

**thick ass owl**

HEY HEY HEY

**femboy enthusiast**

BOKUBRO

**thick ass owl**

KUROBRO

**oikawa’s top**

it got worse

**ginger lives matter**

hi kenma-san! <3

**poggers femboy**

hi shoyo-san <3

**y/n**

wASSUP MY BITCHES

🗼

Y/N!

**old mcdonald**

hello y/n-san.

**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

hi y/n :)

**smoke me out plz 👩🏻🦽**

hey baby

**ctrl-C(ute)**

hey! don’t call her that!

**ctrl-v**

stfu tsumu they’re practically dating

**punk boy semi 🖤**

uhi think tf not you trick ass hoe

**thick ass owl**

akaashi also disagrees with suna

but he’s too shy to type it

**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

bokuto-san don’t say that

**y/n**

omg boys 😍 keep fighting over me it turns me on

**big bro suga**

can we fucking NOT

**captain**

i’m with sugawara on this

**daichi jr**

wow no one is shocked

**big bro suga**

enno stfu the only thing you’re good at is helping tanaka experiment with his sexuality

**y/n**

LDSKFJHDG ANNIHILATED

now who’s the whore

**daichi jr**

it was literally narita who called you that not me !1!!1

**smoke me out plz 👩🏻🦽**

oh really?

**ctrl-C(ute)**

he what?! wait who called you a whore

**y/n**

a bench rider ✨

don’t worry about it daddies

**punk boy semi 🖤**

okay <3

**smoke me out plz 👩🏻🦽**

mkay love

**ctrl-C(ute)**

okay baby

**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

if you say so pretty girl

**tongue piercing shawty**

not y’all thinking she’s yours

🥱

**y/n**

EYE-

tongue piercing senpai chill 😻

**tsuck my dick**

this bitch really has her own harem…

**y/n**

you’re invited ;)

degradation kink go brrrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYE I WROTE THIS AT 4AM
> 
> requests: open!


	4. 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh there's 43+ people in this groupchat 😪 i worked my ass off to get everyone's reaction without it being too long so sorry if a couple people had short lines

#  **reactions to their contact names**

**_Y/N shared her contact names with the members of the group chat. They have now been blessed with what they are in her phone._ **

**shiratorizawa hate account**

yahoo!

...honestly valid

**old mcdonald**

i disagree.

who is old mcdonald?

**femboy enthusiast**

if you’re old mcdonald then i’ll be your rooster 😀

what the fuck is a femboy

what the fuck is an enthusiast

**cursed heterosexual**

it means you like ✨ feminine boys ✨

like kenma-san

**femboy enthusiast**

🧍🏻♀️ oh then yes i am a femboy enthusiast

**poggers femboy**

it’s better than him calling me neko-chan

neko-chan isn’t poggers

**y/n**

you know what is poggers...

𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓉𝓎 🛐🤍⛪️

**daddy nicotine addiction**

i’ve caught you fucking in the club room like 10 times , chastity my ass

**y/n**

it wasn’t TEN TIMES

BESIDES ITS ONLY BECAUSE YOU AND TAKEDA SENSEI TRY TO FUCK AFTER PRACTICE

not my fault i beat you there 😌

**daddy nicotine addiction**

i’m not even going to respond

nor will i say anything about my contact name

**nyet 🗼**

that technically is a response ^.^

**panic gay**

i am not a panic gay :(

okay nvm

**captain**

i want to ask who you caught her with but i feel like i really don’t want to know

**angry bird type beat**

it wasn’t me!

_A wild_ **_futacoochie_ ** _has been spotted!_

**futacoochie**

no shit

you’d never get a girl like y/n

**y/n**

*bites lip sexily*

omg futacoochie bae~

**futacoochie**

no

**libero carried 🧑🏻🦲**

LMAOHIFD THATS THE FIRST TIME IVE SEEN Y/N GET REJECTED

wait what does my name mean

**y/n**

dude we all know karasuno wouldn’t have beat shiratorizawa without you

... no offense to the rest of karasuno

**big bro suga**

it’s chill, we don’t appreciate nishinoya enough

aw you think i’m a big bro?

**y/n**

that whole thing of you being a mom is lowkey cringey

lmao you’re a bad influence most of the time

if anything daichi’s the parent

**hood bf**

pretty much

how am i a hood boyfriend??? 🥺

**y/n**

shhh baby it’s bc of your scary lil face

you’ve got the personality of bob ross it’s okay

**ctrl-v**

kita is the true mom

why am i paste and not copy

**ctrl-C(ute)**

because i’m fucking cute you rat

**thick ass owl**

i like my name

i am thiccc with three cs

ass on thicka 🤪

**melanin king**

uh- bruh i’m the thickest

**tiny ball of rage**

what the FUCK is my name

**nyet 🗼**

the truth

**tiny ball of rage**

say shit again i dare you

**gucci baby**

i smell a mf about to pegged sdfljkasdf

**tsuck my dick**

bye that’s my baby who tf you calling baby

**y/n**

kei stfu we all know you let me call him baby when we fuck so-

**tsuck my dick**

i hate you

**y/n**

i know :)

that’s what makes the sex so good

**off brand killua**

Why am I here?

Isn’t Killua that dude from Hunter X Hunter?

**not the BAYANG**

gross you seem like the kinda person to say the ‘x’ out loud yikes-

also fuck you for my name at least i don’t look like goshiki

**_off brand killua_ ** _left the chat._

**ginger lives matter**

cyberbullying 🥳

**goddess lesbian**

oh i was with y/n in the club room

**y/n**

KIYOKO BAE SHHH

**goddess lesbian**

it’s not like it’s a secret

yachi and i have an open relationship :)

no tanaka you may not join

**cursed heterosexual**

i hate it here

**panic lesbian**

is it true that all gays can’t drive?

**gays can’t drive 🆘**

yes.

**cursed heterosexual**

WHY THE FUCK IS MY SISTER IN THIS GROUPCHAT

SAEKO WHAT

**y/n**

because she’s fucking hot

that’s why

**tsuck my dick**

...

**👑 shit**

natsu is the only karasuno sibling that y/n hasn’t fucked

and she’s like FIVE

**akiteru onii-chan 😏**

…

…

…

what the fuck is my name

**punk boy semi 🖤**

i know damn well you did not fuck tsukishima’s brother.

**tsuck my dick**

she did indeed

**y/n**

MOVING ON

semi bae do you like your name? 👉🏻👈🏻

**punk boy semi 🖤**

of course

he was a boy she was a girl

can i make it anymore obvious

**wine mom**

i’m okay with being the mom

you guys make me happy :)

**ctrl-C(ute)**

aw kita ily

**smoke me out plz 👩🏻🦽**

y/n come over and we’ll make my name a reality

**y/n**

🤰🏻 omw

**konohoe**

yeah no

you’re not leaving my place for the night

**tongue piercing shawty**

uH is she at your fucking House KONOHA

wait who is konoha

**konohoe**

oh i can send a pic of myself rn if you wanna know who i am.

there might be a little problem though

i’m kinda busy

**y/n**

konoha if you send a picture of you inside me i will get the strap-

**heeHEE 🧼**

the WHAT

oh fuck you

**konohoe**

too late

**non-pedo hisoka**

OMG IF IM HISOKA AND KOURAI IS KILLUA WHOS GON

PLS SAY USHIJIMA

**oikawa’s top**

you say oikawa’s top like there’s a chance of tooru being anything other than a raging BOTTOM

**shiratorizawa hate account**

TAKE THAT BACK LEORIO

I SAID TAKE THAT BACK

**oikawa’s top**

it’s mr leorio

**shiratorizawa hate account**

omg you completed my meme 🥺 im gonna cry

**woof woof arf bark**

what a fucking simp.

**shiratorizawa hate account**

shut up maddog

**yahaBAE**

kyo you literally came in your pants when i pushed you up against the wall i don’t wanna hear it

**y/n**

PHEW i came in my pants when i saw that

**konohoe**

put your fucking phone down and get on your knees

**_y/n_ ** _is offline._

**ginger lives matter**

woah but konoha-san is so quiet...

**👑 shit**

it’s always the quiet ones

just look at akaashi

**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

she thinks i’m pretty :)

wait what

i’m nice

**thick ass owl**

they’re talking about in bed agashee bb

**femboy enthusiast**

WAIT IS AKASHI—

**_prettiest boy ✨🌸_ ** _is offline._

**femboy enthusiast**

TSUKISHIMA DONT LET HIM ESCAPE

**tsuck my dick**

no

tsuck my dick

**daichi jr**

so we're gonna pretend like y/n isn't getting dicked down rn or ...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm using this to fill the void in my heart meant for all the haikyuu boys simping over me // AND WTF ABOUT IT i am a whore
> 
> anyways i love you guys sm i can't believe people are actually reading this i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> requests: open!


	5. 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have NO idea how to add photos (pls help me) so you're gonna have to use your sexy lil imagination but i still think the chapter is good plus it was hella work even without the photos
> 
> i'll link the song so you can listen to it
> 
> enjoy my lovelies!! <3

* here's the link so you can listen along to the song * 

[click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIQ3MbbPEGI)

  


#  **lyric prank**

  


**y/n**

good MORNING

  


**femboy enthusiast**

y/n it’s 3am

  


**ctrl-v**

are you really surprised atp-

  


**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

y/n do we really have to do this?

  


**y/n**

NOW FROM THE TOP

  


**libero carried 🧑🏻🦲**

MAKE IT DROP

  


**captain**

nO

  


**poggers femboy**

let’s just get this over with

  


**y/n**

_ [insert FOINE ass photo of you] _

lil mama want her hair pulled~

  


**punk boy semi 🖤**

we know baby

  


**ctrl-C(ute)**

good to know ;)

  


**shiratorizawa hate account**

_[insert fine ass pic of oikawa]_

legs pushed back~

  


**oikawa’s top**

tf do you think you’re doing tooru.

  


**non-pedo hisoka**

_[insert spicy photo of tendou and ushijima]_

only like a rottweiler in her kitty cat~

  


**old mcdonald**

that’s a good picture of us

i think that’s the night you took my virginity

  


**shiraBAE**

i need bleach for my eyes

  


**libero carried 🧑🏻🦲**

_ [insert fine ass photo of nishinoya] _

she want it wild, shawty wanna scream~

  


**hood bf**

o-oh my god 😳

  


**melanin king**

did this mf just stutter over text

  


**woof woof arf bark**

(y/n im gonna fucking murder you)

_ [insert fine ass photo of kyoutani] _

want it from the front, back, side, and in between~

  


**y/n**

i will die a happy woman 🥴

  


**shiratorizawa hate account**

omg mad dog you kinda fine

  


**yahaBAE**

you need to be marked.

  


**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

_[insert fine ass photo of akaashi]_

want it all the time, he a fiend~

  


**thick ass owl**

holy shit

*bokuto.exe has stopped working.*

  


**y/n**

*y/n.exe has stopped working.*

  


**panic lesbian**

_[insert fine ass photo of yachi]_

so good, i see it in my dreams~

  


**gays can’t drive 🆘**

LETS GO LESBIANS

  


**cursed heterosexual**

as long as kiyoko is happy :) 💗

  


**poggers femboy**

he wanna arch his back when i hit it~

  


**femboy enthusiast**

kitten you know you’re the one arching your back

but i’ll shush since you look adorable

  


**ginger lives matter**

_[insert fine ass photo of hinata]_   


take it slow, put it down on me~

  


**👑 shit**

but you said you like it when i go so fast you can’t handle it…

  


**big bro suga**

HUH

IK dAMN WELL

  


**👑 shit**

oh shit i’m in danger

  


**gucci baby**

_[insert fine ass pic of yamaguchi]_

he said jump on it, ride like a pony~

  


**tsuck my dick**

fuck-

  


**libero carried 🧑🏻🦲**

s i m p

  


**tsuck my dick**

stfu you middle school bitch

  


**big bro suga**

oh shit it’s my turn

_ [insert fine ass picture of sugawara] _

lights down low, time to get naughty~

  


**tiny ball of rage**

i’m blind

  


**nyet 🗼**

_[insert lev being the model he is]_

lights down low, t-t-time to get naughty~

  


**tiny ball of rage**

i am no longer blind

why the FUck are you so preTTy

  


**y/n**

that’s kinda gay 😳

  


**daddy nicotine addiction**

you want me to bring up what you did with lev’s si-

  


**_daddy nicotine addiction_ ** _ has been removed from the chat. _

  


**nyet 🗼**

huh 😀

  


**ctrl-C(ute)**

_[insert fine ass atsumu in a towel]_

take it slow, put it down on me~

  
  


**heeHEE 🧼**

atsumu fresh out of the shower >>>

  


**ctrl-v**

bc he’s clean or bc he’s naked?

  


**heeHEE 🧼**

yes.

  


**y/n**

_[insert fine ass photo of you]_

and we gon' get it on

we gon' get it on

i know what you want

yeah, I know what you want~

  


**punk boy semi 🖤**

mine.

  


**ctrl-C(ute)**

mine.

  


**konohoe**

mine.

  


**tongue piercing shawty**

mine.

  


**smoke me out plz 👩🏻🦽**

keep lying to yourselves

she’s mine.

  


**y/n**

i got three holes and two hands baes 😫😩

  


**daichi jr**

i hate it here so fucking much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to request! here's my social media:
> 
> tumblr: rintarousgirlfriend  
> twitter: nieceelise  
> wattpad: rintarousgirlfriend  
> tiktok: r1ntarousgirlfriend  
> discord: rintarousgirlfriend#3458


	6. 𝟐 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this nsfw crackhead experience !

#  **two truths and a lie**

**y/n**

WELCOME TO GAME NIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS

**_tsuck my dick_ ** _ has left the chat. _

**_tsuck my dick_ ** _ has been added to the chat. _

**y/n**

NOPE

IM HYPER AND I WANNA PLAY GAYMES

**old mcdonald**

there is no ‘Y’ in games.

**non-pedo hisoka**

there is if you play right

**old mcdonald**

okay

**libero carried 🧑🏻🦲**

what game are we gonna play!!!

**femboy enthusiast**

we should play truth or dare

kenma i dare you to kiss me rn

**poggers femboy**

no that’s gay

**smoke me out plz 👩🏻🦽**

what game do you wanna play baby?

**y/n**

stop- ur giving my coochie ✨ butterflies ✨

**smoke me out plz 👩🏻🦽**

good.

**ctrl-C(ute)**

back off fox boy

**smoke me out plz 👩🏻🦽**

why, is it because i’m asian

**melanin king**

suna i already told you it doesn’t have the same ring as ‘is it because i’m black?’

**tsuck my dick**

can you just say what fucking game we’re playing

**y/n**

i’m not high enough for truth or dare

so we’ll play…

drum roll please!!!!

**cursed heterosexual**

🥁🥁🥁

**y/n**

2 truths and a lie!

dirty edition!

**oikawa’s top**

not a fucking chance

**shiratorizawa hate account**

you scared iwa-chan~?

**oikawa’s top**

choke

**shiratorizawa hate account**

gla-

**big bro suga**

ANYWAYS

i’m down

and i say everyone’s who’s online is playing

or else i’ll get daichi

**thick ass owl**

but daichi isn’t our captain!

**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

bokuto-san stop pouting please

**big bro suga**

he doesn’t have to be your captain to whoop your ass

**y/n**

WHOS GOING FIRST

wait sorry

who shall proceed first

**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

y/n love be as hyper as you want it’s okay

i like when you’re excited :)

**tongue piercing shawty**

now if that ain’t the gayest mf thing-

**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

don’t be mad because i fuck her better

anyways

kuroo-san you should go first

**gucci baby**

😳 what did he sayyyy-

**tsuck my dick**

don’t look baby

**ctrl-C(ute)**

😀 huh

**femboy enthusiast**

🥴

OKAY

oh wait let me think

**y/n**

oh god

_...five minutes later... _

_ (ily if you read that in  _

_ the spongebob voice) _

**femboy enthusiast**

  1. i’m better at kenma in rocket league
  2. my dick is 9 inches
  3. i’ve caught yaku bottoming before



**tiny ball of rage**

THE LIE IS THE THIRD ONE

**thick ass owl**

i don’t think 2 is the lie

my bro is packing 😏

**femboy enthusiast**

you know it bro 😫

**nyet 🗼**

3 is not a lie 👩🏻🦽

**tiny ball of rage**

oh really?

keep that same energy when i’m at your house

**y/n**

‼️ ALERT ‼️

‼️ LEV IS ABOUT TO GET LAID ‼️

**tiny ball of rage**

shut up y/n or you’re next

**y/n**

HUH

boy i ain’t getting topped by no fourth grader

**nyet 🗼**

LMAO

someonehelpyakusatmyhouse

**y/n**

who’s the shortest i’ve fucked? semi? not including girls

**punk boy semi 🖤**

maybe idk

**ctrl-C(ute)**

HA

**punk boy semi** 🖤

watch it dye job

**tongue piercing shawty**

what did i dO

oh shit wait i’m the shortest

eh i’ve got a tongue piercing i’m still better

**y/n**

oKAY we’ll make that groupchat another chapter MOVING ON

everyone submit their guesses.

Voted 1: Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, Oikawa

Voted 2: Kageyama, Semi, Osamu, Atsumu, Sakusa, Terushima, Iwaizumi

Voted 3: Yaku

**femboy enthusiast**

ok not y’all thinking that my dick is small

!!! NUMBER 1 IS THE LIE !!!

**ginger lives matter**

:0

is that true kenma-san

**poggers**

unfortunately

i suck at car games

**y/n**

so kuroo’s dick is 9 inches…

kenma bae~

**poggers**

no.

i don’t share.

**femboy enthusiast**

KENMA CLAIMED ME

**poggers**

nvm

**y/n**

who’s going next?

**oikawa’s top**

ig i will

  1. i have a daddy kink
  2. oikawa bought me a fleshlight for my birthday
  3. i use the fleshlight daily



oikawa you’re not allowed to say anything to help them

**tsuck my dick**

i don’t think we need the help

it’s kinda fucking obvious

**heeHEE 🧼**

i feel like iwaizumi is into some fucked up shit

my guess is senpai kink

🤢

**punk boy semi 🖤**

everyone thinks i have a senpai kink kms

if anything it’s shirabu

**shiraBAE**

you shut your nasty ass mouth

**_shiraBAE_ ** _ ’s contact name has changed to  _ **_senpai shirabu_ ** _. _

**senpai shirabu**

I DONT HAVE A FUCKING SENPAI KINK

OMG MOVING ON EVERYONE SAY YOUR GUESSES

**y/n**

1

my guess is iwa has a ‘master’ kink

Voted 1: basically everyone

Voted 2: none

Voted 3: Oikawa

**👑 shit**

what the fuck

deadass?

**non-pedo hisoka**

AYO 😀 I 😀 CANT 😀 DO 😀 THIS 😀 TODAY

**yahaBAE**

i’m taking the kids and i’m fucking leaving

**woof woof arf bark**

gross.

**shiratorizawa hate account**

sL:KDJFS LET ME EXPLAIN

**oikawa’s top**

ITS NOT EVEN YOUR TURN DUMBASS

i have a daddy kink AND kusoikawa did get me a fleshlight for my birthday

but i only used it once

**shiratorizawa hate account**

….on yourself*

**oikawa’s top**

you trying to get milked again? keep fucking talking

**y/n**

OKAY MOVING ON

**ginger lives matter**

okay don’t call me innocent but what is milking-

like a cow-

**libero carried 🧑🏻🦲**

i’ll text you

**big bro suga**

y’all have ruined hinata

i’m so tired

kita share the wine

**captain**

if anything no one in karasuno is innocent

**ginger lives matter**

OH MY GOD

you ENJOY that?!

**y/n**

i’m going next

because i want 🧍🏻♀️ attention 🧍🏻♀️

**cursed heterosexual**

oh god 🧏🏻♀️ prepare for the queen of kinky

**y/n**

1\. i’ve had a sixsome

2\. i have ‘keiji’ carved into my thigh

3\. terushima and i have matching nipple piercings

**prettiest boy ✨🌸**

terushima and i aren’t saying anything

**ctrl-C(ute)**

WAIT THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY DIFFICULT

**plz smoke me out 👩🏻🦽**

… i want to carve my name into your thigh wtf

**y/n**

come over then

**heeHEE 🧼**

what in the infection

**y/n**

not too much on my blood kink....

okay VOTE this is the last round since suna bae is coming over

Voted 1: Tsukishima, Sugawara, Kita, Iwaizumi, Hinata

Voted 2: Bokuto, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Atsumu, Konoha, Osamu, Oikawa, Kageyama

Voted 3: Kuroo, Sakusa, Yamaguchi, Kenma

**y/n**

not everyone participating this round-

**tsuck my dick**

just fucking tell us

**femboy enthusiast**

what beanpole said

**gucci baby**

pfft-

**y/n**

the lie is sexy number ONE

**nyet 🗼**

you haven’t had a sixsome?

**tiny ball of rage**

don’t say that like you have!!!

**y/n**

yep only a foursome at most

i love me some inarizaki boys 🥴

**ctrl-v**

bruh

**ctrl-C(ute)**

chill our swords didn’t cross 😌

**plz smoke me out 👩🏻🦽**

out of all the people in the world-

it had to be the twins-

**y/n**

i feel offended

**plz smoke me out 👩🏻🦽**

i like it better when i get all of you

open your door

  
**_y/n_ ** _ and  _ **_plz smoke me out 👩🏻🦽_ ** _ are offline. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i’m indulging in my obsession with akaashi, konoha, semi, suna, and atsumu— and what the fuck about it
> 
> anyways i love you all sm for reading i'm so grateful!!! don't forget to request as always here's my socials:
> 
> tumblr: rintarousgirlfriend  
> twitter: nieceelise  
> wattpad: rintarousgirlfriend  
> tiktok: r1ntarousgirlfriend  
> discord: rintarousgirlfriend#3458
> 
> hmu to be friends, moots, make requests, whatever you like!!!


End file.
